Nowadays, in a display panel, the number of gate lines increases due to high resolution. With increasing number of gate lines, the number of lead wirings of the gate lines increases to enlarge an area of a frame region. Therefore, for example, JP2008-77007A discloses a driving system in which the gate lines are scanned in each block (group) while divided into a plurality of blocks. In the driving system of JP2008-77007A, the number of lead wirings of the gate lines is decreased, so that the area of the frame region can be reduced.